Perdóname
by Neusal
Summary: Maryse Lightwood y Magnus Bane mantienen una interesante conversación mientras éste está cuidando de Alec, herido en la guerra contra el Círculo.


**Nota de autora:** Este fic está basado en los personajes de la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras", creada por Cassandra Clare.

La siguiente historia es realmente un anexo de mi otro fic "El resurgir del Círculo", aunque no hace falta leerlo para poder entender el escrito que viene a continuación. Es la conversación que mantiene Magnus y Maryse en el capítulo 6 (si os queréis ubicar).

Pequeño resumen de "El resurgir del Círculo" para que aquellos que no han leído la historia se pongan en situación:

Desde que había terminado su relación con Alec, Magnus no era el mismo de siempre: ya no tenía ganas de maquearse ni de asistir a fiestas, había perdido el apetito y solo le apetecía estar solo, así que junto a Catarina Loss decide ir a dar la vuelta al mundo. Finalmente se da cuenta de que no puede vivir sin su ex así que quiere volver para intentar recuperarle, pero antes de iniciar el viaje de vuelta a casa, se entera de que ha estallado una guerra contra Valentine y su nuevo "Círculo". Alec resulta herido en dicha guerra: la mezcla de varios tipos de venenos en el cuerpo del chico le producen un estado de enfermedad e inconsciencia del cual no logran que salga. Después de mucha búsqueda, una vieja loba les dice que la única solución para curar tanto mal es simplemente amor. A partir de ese momento Magnus no se separa del nefilim, cuidándole día y noche.

Eran ya casi las 6 de la tarde, Alec dormía plácidamente, la fiebre había desaparecido y ya no deliraba. Magnus le estaba apartando dulcemente mechones de pelo de la frente para poder besársela cuando alguien pico la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- se giró para ver quien entraba. Era Maryse Lightwood.

-¿Molesto?-

-Para nada, puedes pasar. Tu no hace falta que llames a la puerta.-

-¿Se ha vuelto a dormir? Mi angelito…- susurró acariciando y besando el pelo de su hijo.

-Lo he hechizado. Despertó hace un ratito pero sentía mucho dolor, lo he dormido para que no sufra. Catarina le ha puesto éste suero para que se alimente un poco -.

-Gracias.- él la miró extrañado- Gracias por cuidarle tan bien. Si está mejorando es gracias a ti.- Ssinceró la mujer obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Maryse se sentó en una vieja silla que había allí y observó como Bane ponía bien el esparadrapo que sujetaba la vía en la mano de su niño. No pudo evitar emocionarse cuando vio la manera en que el hechicero le miraba y tocaba.

-Magnus – éste se giró – Yo quería pedirte perdón.-

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? – asombrado, no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Nunca me he disculpado por todo aquello que pasó con el primer Círculo. Lo que hicimos estuvo realmente mal. Yo estuve en el grupo que intentó matarte y sin embargo aquí estás tú ahora salvando la vida de mi pequeño, Dios, estoy tan avergonzada. Lo siento mucho de veras. Perdóname.-

-No tienes de que disculparte Maryse, - meneó la cabeza para sacarle importancia- todos hemos hecho cosas de las que arrepentirnos cuando éramos jóvenes. Sé que estabais manipulados por Valentine y que os arrepentisteis. No te preocupes ya está todo olvidado y si esto hace sentirte mejor, acepto tus disculpas.- De repente se rió – Que ironías tiene la vida ¿eh? hace 18 años intentabas matar a alguien que acabó siendo el novio de tu hijo. Sé que para ti no ha tenido que ser fácil verle conmigo.- empezó él también a sincerarse.

-Te equivocas – sonrió amorosamente – Eres extremadamente guapo, rico y muy poderoso, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, persona de gran importancia. ¿Qué madre no quería tener un yerno así? – Magnus no podía salir de su asombro.

-Pensaba que me odiabas. –

-¿Cómo voy a odiar a la persona que ha hecho tan feliz a mi hijo? Tú no sabes lo feliz que lo has hecho Magnus, cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando venía de estar contigo. Él intentaba esconderlo, pero su cara lo delataba. Su cara y los chupetones que le dejabas en el cuello claro. – ambos rieron. – Recuerdo la primera vez que se quedó a dormir contigo, tendrías que haberle visto la luz en su rostro al día siguiente. Imagino que también debió ser el día que perdió la virginidad.-

-¿Él te lo contó?- No sabía que cara poner.

-No, claro que no, pero esa noche no vino a dormir al Instituto. Y bueno, tienes fama de ser bastante fogoso, así que imagino que si pasó la noche en tu casa…-

-Sé la fama que tengo pero quiero que sepas que le amo de verdad. Nunca le he visto como un simple ligue o entretenimiento. Me hubiese encantado decirle al mundo entero que teníamos una relación: poder besarnos libremente en público o pasear cogidos de la mano, pero sabía que esto lo perjudicaría… Y dime, si ya lo sabías ¿por qué nunca intentaste impedir que siguiéramos viéndonos?-

\- ¿Te refieres a verse con un hombre o verse contigo en concreto?-

-Ambas cosas.-

-Siempre he sabido que Alec era homosexual. Desde pequeño. A él jamás le gustó ninguna niña ni quiso salir con ninguna chica que se lo propusiera, pero sí que veía como miraba a sus instructores. Su padre nunca se dio cuenta pero yo sí. A mí realmente me daba igual pero sabía que el resto de los nefilim, la Clave, no lo aceptarían, que ser como era le causaría problemas, y por Dios, ya sabes lo dulce y sensible que es aunque no lo parezca. Pensé que si le dejaba ver que aceptaba su condición sexual él se vería libre para salir del armario, creía que ignorando la situación lo estaba protegiendo. ¿Por qué no impedí que se viera contigo? Porque cómo ya te he dicho, me gustas. Lo digo de verdad, no intento quedar bien. Sé que amas y cuidas a mi hijo y que debajo de este montón de purpurina hay una buena persona. No te puedes ni imaginar la de veces que le he dado gracias a Dios y al Ángel por hacer que apareciera en su vida alguien como tú: alguien que lo protegiera, que cuidara de él, que le ayudase cuando se metiera en líos, que entendiera su situación y no lo presionara.-

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él. No sabía que yo te gustase, esto me hace realmente feliz Maryse, no solo por mí, también por Alec. Se alegrará mucho cuando lo sepa. Te quiere con locura, lo sabes ¿No?. Te adora, aunque no lo diga a menudo-.

-Soy consciente de ello y yo sin embargo le he fallado. No he estado a su lado cuando más me ha necesitado, no le he permitido que se mostrará tal y como es, no he tenido una charla con él para hablar sobre amor, sexo… ya sabes… pobrecito mi niño se debe haber sentido tan solo, con nadie con quien poder hablar libremente.

-No te preocupes. – sonrió el subterráneo cogiéndole de la mano- Yo tuve esa charla con él.

-Gracias una vez más. Nunca podré agradecerte suficiente ni devolverte todo lo que has hecho.-

-Te equivocas, ya lo has hecho. Dándome tu bendición para que pueda volver a ser su pareja, el que está en deuda contigo soy yo.

-Oh Magnus- continuó con lágrimas en los ojos – creo que lo he hecho todo mal en ésta vida: he fracasado como cazadora de sombras, como esposa, y he sido la peor madre del mundo.-

-No puedo juzgar como has sido de cazadora o esposa, pero por el amor de Dios, míralo – dijo girando la vista hacia Alec y acariciándole la cara -. Te aseguro que has sido la mejor madre del mundo, no solo por el monumento que has creado, sino también porque es una gran persona.-

-Sí, él es el único que ha salido con éste carácter: dulce, cariñoso, sincero… sin maldad. Eso que quede entre nosotros, pero creo que tiene más proporción de sangre de ángel que el resto de los nefilim. Y hablando de maldad y bondad, sé que no soy nadie para decirte eso pero te ruego que hables con él sobre la rotura de vuestra relación. Sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal y entiendo que estés enfadado. Solo quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quiso hacerte daño, él solo hablaba con Camille porque le proporcionaba información sobre ti. Siempre te ha tenido idealizado y tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ti por eso estaba tan obsesionado con todos tus ex, quería saber si él también estaba a la altura. Pero de bueno e inocente que es a veces parece tonto siempre se lo he dicho. Al final Camille lo giró todo de manera que pareció que Alec lo había planeado con maldad. Sólo quería que lo supieras. El único miedo que ha tenido Alexander estos días ha sido el de morir y no poder verte una última vez, pedirte perdón.-

-Lo sé, sé que es incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca. No lo dejé por lo que hizo, lo deje por mí. No me lo merezco.-

-Pero ¿Qué tonterías dices?-

-Él es bueno e inocente, es un ángel y yo… en fin, ¿Sabes porque soy tan poderoso ¿No? Porque soy un Darklight. Muchos dirán que sangre de arcángel corre por mis venas, pero la verdad es que soy hijo de uno de los grandes del infierno, yo también tengo más proporción de sangre de demonio que el resto de brujos. He tenido miles y miles de relaciones y amantes, él sin embargo es tan… puro. Lo veo tan perfecto que también pensé que no me lo merecía. Creí que no tardaría en encontrar a otro cazador de sombras, pero veo que ambos no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. Así que vine aquí a buscarle. Cuando se recupere le pediré perdón por todo lo que le he hecho sufrir y le regalaré mi diario personal para que lo sepa todo sobre mí. Si después de leerlo sigue queriendo estar conmigo te prometo que voy hacer que sea el nefilim más feliz de la historia. Luego no me perderás de vista Maryse – dijo en tono de amenaza. Ambos rieron.

\- De esto estoy segura. Mi condición para que vuelvas a estar con él es que cada domingo vengáis a casa a comer. ¿Te gustan los canalones?-

-¿Le pones doble de queso?- siguiéndole la broma.

-Por supuesto, como se han hecho toda la vida.- Los dos soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Por cierto, referente a lo que me has contado antes, no sé si eras buena o no cazando demonios, pero ese arrapado traje negro te quedaba como un guante.-

-Por Dios. – se sonrojó Maryse – nunca más voy a caber ahí dentro. – contestó entre risas – No se lo digas a Isabelle pero ella también acabará con éste culo, es genético jajaj.- Magnus también rió.

-Y lo referente a tu matrimonio – le dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. – Creo que eras demasiada mujer para Robert. –

Alec hizo un pequeño jadeo y lentamente abrió los ojos. De inmediato Magnus se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo?-

A duras penas el nefilim sonrió y con un hilo de voz le preguntó al brujo:

-¿Sigues aquí?-

-Sí Alexander. Siempre estaré aquí.-


End file.
